Instalation03
by P3wter Dr4gon
Summary: Instalation-03 the third halo ring to be discovered. Join UNSC Soldiers as they try to survive after crash landing on the ring after a major space battle. Watch as they attempt to hold the ground against wave of Covenant determined to exterminate them.
1. Chapter 1

_**Instalation- 03**_

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything used in this story and no money is being made from it. I wish I owned Halo but I don't. **

**A/N**: My first attempt at a Halo fanfic, review please but with constructive input, not flames.

The UNSC frigate Vengeful Fury dropped out of slipspace in an unknown system. The ship and it's crew had just fled the colony world Midlothian as it was being glassed by dozens of covenant ships. The Vengeful Fury was a new vessel, assembled in orbit over Mars only a few months earlier. The battle over Midlothian had been the first test for the ship and its inexperienced crew. After twenty minutes of fighting they and three other ships were forced to jump away on random slipspace vectors.

On the ships bridge it's crew worked feverishly to determine their position in space and locate any nearby dangers. On a small pedestile a projector glowed to life, an artificial intelligence appeared dressed as an ancient explorer.

"Captain I'm reading the a massive annomily on the oposite side of the nearest planet."

Captain Mathew Graves looked at a large view screen in the middle of the ships command deck. "How are we getting any readings if it's on the far side of the planet?"

"It appears to have more than double the radius of the planet. I can't be sure of its exact size unless we move in closer."

"Is it covenant?"

"I don't believe so, but the energy output is on a planetary scale."

The captain looked to his navigation officer Lieutenant Williams. "Williams bring us within viewing range of the object. Stevens bring ship up to combat alert alpha, and tell cryo to thaw out all remaining crew members."

Suddenly the ships' A.I appeared on its pedastil looking alarmed. "Captain we have multiple contacts slipping in at the edge of the system.

"Bring it up on the view screen."

The picture on the screen changed from a view of the planet to the a view of the stars behind the ship. Four blue spheres of energy appeared and another UNSC vessel amerged from slip space persued by three covenant capital ships. The ship was badly damaged and was clearly venting atmosphere as several of its decks were almost completely removed from the ship.

The crew of the Vengeful Fury stared at the view screen in shock as more covenant vessels begin to appear en mass, all in persuing the other ship. "It's the Armstrong sir, they're badly damaged."

"Can we open a COM channel to them?"

"On it sir….. Channel open."

"Armstrong this is Captain Graves of the Vengeful Fury please respond."

"This O'brian, second in command. The captain is dead, we have covenant up our asses over here!"

The A.I. appeared in front of graves. " Captain scanns show that the Structure on the far side of the planet is a ring, unknown alien configuration but it is habitable. The Armstrong might be able to crash land on the surface. They won't stand a chance in space."

"Relay the information to O'brian and bring us around behind the persueing ships, launch all fighters."

"Captain engaging a fleet of that size is suicidal."

"We just need to buy the Armstrong enough time to reach the ring. Arm all archer missile pods and target the nearest ship with the mac gun."

"Missile pods armed sir, mac ready to fire, longsword fighters launching."

"Fire!" hundreds of archer missiles left smoke trails as they streaked through space toward the nearest covenant ship. The mac impacted the ship and it's shields flared vibrantly before the round tore through the ships midsection. Seconds later the missile struck home and plasma fire spewed from the ship before its engine core went critical and exploded in a brilliant flash. Five other covenant ships now turned toward the Vengeful Fury, their plasma lines burning brightly. Then a second later superheated balls of plasma hurtled from the covenant ships toward their new target.

"Captain incoming plasma fire!"

"Williams push all available power to the engines, we're gonna slingshot around that planet."

"Sir we'll have to go straight at the enemy, they'll tear us apart!"

"You have your orders lieutenant make it happen!"

"aye sir." The Vengeful Fury lept forward the engine were pushed to the max. They shot through space at a break neck pace, heading directly toward the covenant plasma fire.

The A.I. again appeared on its pedistal, "Captain on our current trajectory we will miss the covenant fleet on the first pass but when we come back around we will be aimed directly at them.

"That's the idea order everyone to prepare to abandon ship on my order. Take all available equipement we can." He turned to the A.I., "Endless Night I'm gonna need you to aim this at the heart of their fleet when it comes back around. Self destruct when u reach their command ship. "This is the captain to all remaining lonsword fighters, break off the attack and head for the ring, land if u can."

Endless night appeared again. All crews ready to abandon ship, dropships loaded with equipement and escape pod primed for launch. Good luck sir." The Ship reached the planet just as the Captain and command crew made it to their escape pods. As the Vengful Fury crossed to the dark side of the planet dropships and escape pods began to fire, all were away before it was clear of the darkness. The captain sat in his seat on the escape pod and gave the Vengeful fury one last look before it was out of sight. "Goodbye my friend."

"Endless night looked out at stars as the ship began it's run at the covenant fleet. He gave the ship one last fond gaze before solemly turning back to the fast approaching enemy. Plasma rained onto the ships hull and alarms sounded through out an empty ship. The hull began to buckle but ship maintained course, heading toward the covenant command ship at the heart of the fleet. As it reached it's target Endless night closed his holographic eyes. "Ashes to ashes we all fall down….." The broken remains of the once proud Vengeful Fury collided with starboard side of the covenant capital ship as it tried to avoid the collision. A second later the reactors of both ships overloaded, the combined blast took out several other ships nearby, which only added to the explosion. When the debris began to clear five covenant capital ships emerged, energy shields still flaring from the power of the blast.

"This is the captain to all UNSC dropships and pods in range, head for ring and land as close to the Armstrong as possible, please transmit this message so it reaches all personell."

The pilot looked over his shoulder at the Captain. " Sir we're way off course, I won't be able to set her near the Armstrong." The ecsape pod began its entry into the atmosphere of the ring over a large ocean dotted with tiny islands. Captain graves unbuckled from his seat and moved to look over the pilots shoulder.

He pointed at a small dot below them. "Can you set us down their? It appears be the biggest of the islands."

"I can try sir."

"That's all I can ask for pilot."

A/N: I did this in three hours. Please review cause I will need ideas. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

_**Instalation-03**_

_Disclaimer: Again I wish I owned halo and all related franchises but I do not. __ So obviously I own nothing used in this story and no money is being made from it. Enjoy_

The escape pod rattled as it entered the rings atmosphere, flames seared around the hull as it heated to extreme temperatures. As they entered the lower atmosphere the pilot activated the air brakes and landing thrusters to slow them down. The Island loomed large below them, as Captain peered out the rear door he could see the features of the island. It had large sand he could see the features of the island. It had large sandy beaches that lead up to tall cliffs. Small narrow pathways could be seen running through the cliffs leading to a large open area at the islands interior. Two structures were visible at opposite ends of the island and a giant metal disk seemed to be laid into the ground at the islands center. As the escape pod neared the ground the captain was jarred from his thoughts as repeated thudding sounded along the hull.

The pilot looked over his shoulder, "Captain we got Covenant AA defenses and lots of them!"

"Just get us on the ground in one peace and then we'll go from there."

"Shit Banshees!" An explosition blinded captain momentarily and all he could hear was the sound of tearing metal before the pod impacted the ground.

The captain opened his eyes to absolute carnage, the front of the pod was completely missing, having taken the pilot with it. A marine ran in through the open door at the back and over to the captain. "Are you alright sir?"

Graves unstrapped him self and stood unsteadily. "I'm fine, what the hell happened?"

"Damn pod collided with a banshee, we lost and the two men behind him."

"Any wounded?"

"Only minor injuries sir but we've got hostiles all over the place."

"Alright we to get out of here right now, go collect any supplies we have and I'll go regroup the survivers."

"Aye sir."

The captain exited what was left of the pod and looked at the world around him. The pod had crashed on long beach the led to tall cliff face. A wide outcropping stretched along the cliff face about one third of the way up. On the outcropping was a giantgantic building made of some alloy he couldn't identify. A platform stretched out from the base of the building toward the beach. There was a hole in the end of the platform that lead down to a glowing blue circle in the sand. Debris littered the crash and three badly mutilated corpses were lined up by one side of the pod. Seven other men stood around the bodies, William and Stevens were talking to the only other marine that had been in the pod with them. Only the marines had on body armor, the rest were member of the command crew wearing only their uniforms.

The captain walked over to the other suvivors, "Alright people we need to move now, has anyone scouted out that structure?"

The marine he has talked to earlier came forward, "No sir, we didn't think it was a good idea to spread ourselves out. We only have a few weapons two assault rifles, eight grenades, and everyone has their sidearms. Whet we really need is ammunition, We have two extra clips for the assault rifles no one has extra clips for their sidearms."

"Actually yes we do." The captain reached into his pocket and pulled out three extra clips for his pistol. "Ammo, don't leave home without it." Shaiky laughter rewarded his little joke but it was enough to break the tension. They were all soldiers and they knew what needed to be done. He turned to the marine he had been talking too, "What's your name soldier?"

"Johnson sir."

The captain froze remembering an old friend, "Any relation to an Avery Johnson?

The marine looked down, "My father sir."

"He's a good man, I met him during the Harvest campaign."

"Yes sir." The marine didn't look like he wanted to listen to stories of his father, it would always be difficult to measure up to Avery.

"Alright everyone safeties off, I've got point lets move out people. They formed a group and the captain led them toward the structure, everyone had their hands on a their triggers and was ready for a fight. When they reached the base of the structure they stopped by the blue pad on the ground, studying it, trying to figure out what it was for.

"Is it some kind of lift?"

"Well lets find out." The captain stepped onto the pad, he wasn't prepared to be thrown up to the landing above. "Holy shit, what just happened?"

"I think it works like the covenant grav lifts they have on their ships."

"I didn't think they made them that small."

"I don't think they built this place at all sir. If they had wouldn't there be more of them?"

"Sir we've got contacts!" Three ghosts came racing around corner of the cliff, their anti grav boosters kicking up a small wake of sand behind them.

"Alright everyone get up here on the double."

The ghosts opened fire as the group jumped one at a time onto the pad. "Hurry up!" One of the marines turned around and threw a grenade toward the incoming hostiles. It exploded harmlessly behind them and they continued toward the group. Only two men were still on the ground but the ghosts were right on top of them. The marine Pushed the lest command crew member onto the pad and opened fire on the ghosts, but it was too late. Plasma fire struck the marine in the abdomen and he fell to the ground. His assault rifle wnt flying into the grav lift and shot to the top.

The captain ran over and grabbed the gun, taking aim at the rear ghost he opened fire. Of the to brutes and one grunt that were driving the ghosts it was the grunt that got the short straw, A bullet pierced the back of his skull and the ghost slid harmlessly along the sand.

"Go go, get inside now before they come around for another pass!" They all ran like mad into the structure. As the ghosts came around for another pass their plasma fire impacted near the entrance, before they could fire inside a massive wall of light matterialized in front of the entrance. Plasma fire bounced off it and so did one brute who charged at it, so the soldiers stood on one side staring at the two brutes on the other. Both were unable to harm each other and finally one crew member said they all were thinking.

"What the hell just happened?"

A/N: Yes I know the title is spelled wrong but I decided to just leave it that way, makes it unique. Thanx to the people who reviewed and feel free to send me ur ideas. Actually please send ur ideas, help prevent writer block!


End file.
